


Five Things the Neighbours Thought About the Winchesters

by teand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things the Neighbours Thought About the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted to Lj September 11, 2006

**1.** The older boy had the cocky _I'll throw a rock through your window one day see if I don't_ kind of attitude she knew she'd have to keep an eye on.Boys like that needed a firm hand and he didn't seem to be getting it.Father'd just make excuses for him.She knew the type.

She'd caught the younger boy staring at her one afternoon, snot drying on his upper lip, his eyes wide and curious as if he had no idea why there would be a woman living in the house next door.That was the day she found out their mother had died.

She could see that the light stayed on in their bedroom all night, every night.

When she overheard that they were going to be moving away from her watchful eye, she thought about calling child services.But then, one hand holding the curtain in place like a shield, she saw the boys tumble out of the house like puppies to throw themselves into their father's arms and realized she couldn't take away the only thing they had left.

Sometimes she still wonders if she did the right thing.

 

**2.** Even though he recognized the signs, he hadn't intended to say anything.He'd learned the hard way that even the right word at the wrong time could inflict as much damage as the wrong word at any time.And then he saw the guns.

No surprise to find out John Winchester had been a Marine.They didn't trade stories, it hadn't been that kind of a war, but he talked about the work they were doing with Vets down at the Center and suggested maybe John should drop in.

Two days later, he wasn't really surprised to find the Winchesters had moved on.They'd lost a lot of good men in those jungles but more to their personal demons after they came home.

He prayed that John would find the help he needed and, if he didn't, that at the very least he wouldn't take his boys down with him.

 

**3.** Who the hell asks to borrow a box of salt?

 

**4.** If that older Winchester boy makes one move toward my daughter, I'm shooting first and asking questions later.

 

**5.** OMG!!!u have 2 c teh total hunk that just moved in next door!!!!!tall and green eyes and OMG! teh muscles!!!!! i like <3 his muffin!!!i think hz yunger bro is in my 3p chem class mayB he'll like set uz up!!!JK, lol!!!! get the rentz 2 drop u here after sup & we can @@ him workin out in the yard!!!! i b ur shero 4 months u see this guy!!!OMG total hottie!!!don't dandruff me grrrl he is totally worth it!!!!


End file.
